Kazuma and Ayano Lemon
by trueblue51
Summary: This is my first time sorry I'm probably gong to repeat this like two more time and i might have a few mistakes but there're just minor but enjoy! XD


** This is my first lemon so don't tease me but it's amazing hope you like it.**

Kazuma what are you doing? **Just breath Ayano he's doing one of his sexy glares again. **"Oh sorry Ayano" Kazuma said. **Man she looks really sexy right now. **Kazuma leaned in closer to Ayano and got a few inches closer to her face. **My heart is beating so fast. **Kazuma i don't feel really comfortable about thi- Ayano got cut off by Kazuma's lips. Ayano was stunned for a second but then kissed Kazuma back pationally. Their tounges were in battle as they swapped spit. Kazuma then grabbed Ayano's ass, Ayano did a tiny moan. Kazuma lifted Ayano up and carried her to her bedroom. Ayano and Kazuma were in the house alone at the time because everyone was preparing for the Christmas party. Kazuma kicked Ayano's door open and didn't even bother to close it. Kazuma threw Ayano on the bed Ayano was blushing a deep red. Kazuma then got on top of Ayano and they shared another passionate kiss.** "Kazuma is being so aggressive...I like it** **rough." **Ayano thought, Kazuma started to unbutton his shirt after three buttons where you could see part of his chest he then started to unbutton Ayano's shirt. After five buttons Ayano's shirt was off and all there was left was her dark pink laced bra. Then Kazuma unbutton the rest of his shirt and ripped it off. Ayano started to blush even more Kazuma just did a sly smirk. Then Kazuma took off Ayano's skirt off slowly and threw it, Ayano was wearing matching underwear. Kazuma unzipped his pants while Ayano helped him pull them off and his underwear too. Then his member shot up Ayano blushed and Kazuma smirked. Ayano was unstrapping her bra but Kazuma threw her hands off and said, "let me handle this I know this is your first time so I'll guide you through it." "Okay," Ayano said. Kazuma unstrapped Ayano's bra and threw it with the rest of the clothes when he turned around and saw Ayano's soft vanilla breasts. Kazuma leaned down and whispered in her right ear, "just relax this is going to feel amazing." Kazuma started to kiss Ayano's neck, Ayano started to moan some. Then Kazuma licked the right side of her neck and bit her which caused Ayano to moan even louder. While Kazuma was licking Ayano's neck he started to pinch her hard nipples. Then he started to lick and squeeze her breasts, Ayano started to moan very loud. He then started to slide Ayano's panties off, he could see that Ayano was really wet before he even pulled her panties off. After Kazuma pulled Ayano's panties Kazuma just stared at Ayano's wet pussy. He then slowly bent down and began to lick Ayano's juices, Ayano then aroused in moans. Kazuma start to tickles Ayano's pelvic and put his tounge in and out of her. Then he start to finger her and lick the pelvic. "Stop, wait Kazuma I'm going to cum!"Ayano moaned. Kazuma stopped then Ayano whispered in Kazuma's ear, "your turn." Kazuma sat down the Ayano start to lick the top of his dick, Kazuma started to moan softly. Then Ayano started to suck his dick slowly then gradually picked up he paste. Kazuma moaned even louder as Ayano's head was bobbing faster and faster until Kazuma stopped her. Kazuama got back on top of Ayano and said to her, "this is just going to hurt for a second." Kazuma the started to enter Ayano slowly, Ayano started to scream in pain then Kazuma put his dick all the way in her and started to kiss her. After he was done kissing her Ayano started to moan, Kazuma thrusted into her harder and harder. "KAZUMA FUCK ME HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!" Kazuma smirked, then they changed positions Ayano fucked Kazuma doggy style. Then Kazuma went back into Ayano's pussy then Ayano said, "KAZUMA I'M GOING TO CUM!" "ME TOO!" said Kazuma. Then they both cummed together and laid down on Ayano's bed. "That was amazing" Ayano said in a hushed voice, "I told you it would be" Kazuma said. Then they both fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading my lemon again this is my first one so don't tease me! :P Bye**


End file.
